


Domestic Bliss?

by Dragonsinger77



Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsinger77/pseuds/Dragonsinger77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living together isn't always a fairytale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [featherjean (joyfulfeather)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulfeather/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's DC Comics' world, I just play in it.

Lois narrowed her eyes. “You’d think that everyone’s favorite superhero would learn to pick his suit up off the floor.”

Clark emerged from the bathroom, a smile on his face. “I’ll get it in a minute.” 

“The suit isn’t the only thing. Your socks are all over the chair. Your shirts are hanging on the bedpost. You’re not supposed to be this messy.” 

“This from the woman who has the desk where papers go to die.” 

Lois opened her mouth to respond. Before she had the chance, Clark swept her into his arms. His lips touched hers, and her bones turned to liquid. When they parted, Lois smoothed down her hair. 

“What were we fighting about?” she asked. 

“I honestly can’t remember.” With that, he carried her to the bed.


End file.
